DREAM
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Setiap orang mempunyai tujuan dalam hidupnya. Dan aku –kini tidak tahu apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupku. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin melakukan satu hal. Yaitu terus mendampingimu Summary sucks. Oneshot fic KakaAnko. RnR please?


DREAM

Oneshot fanfic.

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Genre: Romance. Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, OTP, miss typo, Alternate Universe.

_._

_._

_._

**DREAM**

.

Pantaskah aku untuk berharap?

Pantaskah aku untuk bermimpi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setiap orang mempunyai tujuan dalam hidupnya._

_Dan aku –kini tidak tahu apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupku._

_Saat ini, aku hanya ingin melakukan satu hal._

_Yaitu terus mendampingimu._

.

.

.

15 September.

.

.

Seorang pria bersurai putih keperakan baru saja selesai mengunci pintu dari sebuah ruangan. Ruangan kerja miliknya. Jarum jam di dinding tengah menegaskan bahwa sekitar lima menit lagi dunia di sekeliling sang pria akan tepat berada di tengah malam.

Tengah malam.

Dan saat dentingan lembut itu berhenti, berbunyi pulalah sesuatu dengan sangat mengejutkan dari sebuah benda kecil yang sedari tadi ia simpan di dalam sakunya.

Sang pria tertegun melihat seutas tulisan kecil yang tertera dari layar mengkilap benda di tangannya. Apalagi namanya jika bukan sebuah ponsel. Hal termutakhir hasil dari berbagai persilangan teknologi. Hal kecil yang sangat berguna –mempunyai banyak manfaat serta membantu umat manusia dalam mempermudah gaya hidup dinamis mereka.

Ditatapnya lekat tulisan-tulisan dari layar benda tersebut. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti ketika dengan sangat tidak menyangka ia telah mendapat sebuah pesan istimewa.

**'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kakashi-san….**

**Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu….**

**Aku bahkan –rela mati untukmu…'**

.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake menahan nafas. Sontak untaian kalimat barusan membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia samasekali tidak menyangka, akan mendapat sebuah ucapan semacam itu dari seseorang.

Disekanya sedikit keringat yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di keningnya. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan untuk sejenak. Diperkuatnya sandaran tapakan kedua kakinya, karena sedari tadi nyaris tenggelam jatuh dalam dunia yang tiba-tiba saja terasa memusingkan.

Ini sudah tengah malam.

Dan ini sudah waktunya baginya untuk pulang.

Dipacunya kedua kaki sekali lagi, untuk terus berjalan meninggalkan kantor. Lengang, sepi, namun terang karena di berbagai pintu yang lain juga tampak beberapa pihak masih mengerjakan hal yang sama seperti yang barusan ia lakukan; bekerja lembur.

Kemudian ia telah sampai pada area parkir yang cukup luas. Terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai pada sebuah kendaraan kecil miliknya –sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

.

.

.

Pintu mobil setengah terbanting. Menggambarkan kefrustasian seseorang yang tengah masuk ke dalamnya. Pria itu. Sang pria bermahkotakan rambut putih keperakan. Seorang pria berusia kepala dua akhir –menjelang awal tiga puluhan. Lajang, dan hidup sendiri.

Namun belakangan ia sudah mulai menemukan tambatan hati. Seorang gadis.

Dan malangnya, setiap pertemuan dengan orang yang ia cintai tersebut, tidak ada hal lain yang ia rasakan selain –penyesalan.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang….." ucapnya perlahan –sepelan mungkin. Berusaha maksimal agar tak menganggu seseorang yang kini tengah ia temui. Ia tahu, sang rekan pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa di malam ini ia pulang terlambat –sangat terlambat.

"Maaf, seperti yang aku bilang kemarin-kemarin…. Aku –belakangan kerja lembur." Kakashi kembali membuka percakapan –persis seperti yang ia lakukan tiap malam. Sang gadis tidak menyahut, namun Kakashi yakin dengan pasti, ia mendengarkan.

"Mungkin malam ini adalah saat paling larut aku pulang ke sini. Aku….benar-benar minta maaf, ya?" ulangnya lagi sambil tersenyum formal. Menampilkan sedikit rasa bersalah.

Masih tidak ada jawaban, atau sahutan.

"Apa kau –menungguku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlontar lagi dari mulut Hatake. Terlalu mengganggu, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menyampaikannya.

Lagi-lagi –yang ia dapati hanya kebisuan. Apakah sang gadis marah padanya?

Ditatapnya lekat sosok itu. Senyuman lebarnya yang tadi sempat terpatri memudar secara perlahan. Selalu. Selalu seperti itu. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana. Belakangan sebuah senyuman tak pernah bisa bertahan dengan lama. Kalaupun harus Kakashi tampilkan, itu tetap tidak bisa menggantikan hatinya yang sedih. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak mampu berbohong, tidak mampu berpura-pura.

Senyuman palsu.

Bahkan jika perlu tidak usah tersenyum samasekali menurutnya.

Kehadirannya di sini, jauh lebih penting ketimbang sebuah senyuman. Ucapan-ucapannya disini, jauh lebih berguna daripada sebuah senyuman. Genggaman tangannya yang selalu ia sampaikan, kecupan bibirnya yang selalu ia sematkan…

Dan semuanya –kecuali satu.

Rasa yang terbalaskan.

.

.

.

"Kau mendengarku bukan, Anko?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Dengan cemas ditatapnya sang kekasih. Wajahnya tiba-tiba kembali sendu. Penuh harap agar Anko mau meresponnya.

Ia tahu Anko sedang marah padanya. Ia tahu sudah beberapa waktu belakangan ini gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya. Meskipun ia hadir di sisinya pun –yang selalu ia dapatkan hanyalah kebisuan.

"Makanlah, Kakashi…. Aku tahu kau kembali lapar" tukas gadis itu lembut.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, dan aku yakin –pekerjaanmu yang bertumpuk membuat energimu banyak terkuras. Terakhir kali kau mengisi perutmu pada jam jam tujuh tadi, iya kan?" lanjutnya lagi. Yang mana hanya disambut senyuman tipis dari sang lelaki.

"Mungkin aku harus membeli makanan dulu di luar…." Tukasnya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya pada jendela kaca ruangan yang tertutup. Tirai putihnya sedikit terbuka. Membuat siapa saja yang berada di sana bisa melihat dengan jelas separuh pemandangan indah yang menampilkan keindahan kota Konoha di malam hari.

Kerlipan lampu. Tampilan dari jarak jauh. Keindahan kota yang sempurna.

Hiruk pikuk dunia yang kini kian ramai. Ruangan tempat mereka berada adalah di lantai empat. Cukup tinggi.

Sang pria bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan meninggalkan gadisnya –untuk melihat ke arah jendela.

Indah, pikirnya. Ia dan Anko –biasanya suka sekali melihat pemandangan malam seperti ini.

"Kita beruntung mendapat tempat disini. Pemandangannya bagus, bukan begitu?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya yang menerawang. Menatap jauh dengan sedikit tatapan kosong. Mengagumi keindahan dengan sedikit keterpukauan palsu.

Anko tersenyum simpul. Mengangguk pelan, kemudian berjalan mendekati Hatake.

Sangat indah, pikirnya. Dipejamkannya kedua mata, digamitnya sebelah lengan sang pria. Dan tepat ketika ia hendak menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kakashi, pemuda itu bergerak menjauh.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang saja. Aku tinggal sebentar, ya Anko?"

Anko Mitarashi mengangguk sambil memulas senyum tipis, meskipun sedikit merasa kecewa.

.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake berbohong. Ia tidak langsung pergi menuju tempat membeli makanan jadi. Ia malah memacu mobilnya ke suatu tempat.

Sebuah apartemen.

Setelah membuka lubang kuncinya dengan teliti, ia masuk ke dalamnya. Sepi. Terkesan tidak ada orang.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku ke sini?" desisnya lemah –sedikit merasa jengkel.

Diperhatikannya sekeliling. Rapi. Semuanya masih tampak tak berubah. Banyak hal masih setia pada tempat mereka berada dahulu. Bertengger dengan damai tanpa gangguan. Setia pada perintah sang tuan yang selalu berpesan agar bersikap baik selama dirinya tidak ada.

Dihempaskannya tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit lelah ke atas kasur. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya itu. Hatake masih tampak mengenakan kemejanya. Seragam formal kerja yang sehari-hari dipakainya ketika ke kantor.

Setelah bernafas dengan mata yang terpejam beberapa saat, ia bangkit kembali. Matanya mencari-cari pada sebuah benda yang biasanya ia letakkan di atas meja. Sebuah buku tebal –dengan ukuran cukup kecil itu.

Itu adalah buku harian.

Ia bangkit, memindahkan tubuhnya yang kini lebih cenderung ingin untuk duduk di atas kursi. Menghadap meja untuk kemudian membuka sang buku. Melihat isinya. Kembali membacanya. Meskipun ia tahu, tidak ada manfaat dari hal itu. Karena Kakashi tahu persis –hatinya hanya akan semakin tersayat.

**'Aku mencintaimu, Kakashi…..**

**Aku mencintaimu.**

**Aku mencintaimu.**

**Aku mencintaimu.**

**Aku mencintaimu.**

**Aku mencintaimu.**

**Aku mencintaimu.'**

Terus dan terus. Kalimat yang sama memenuhi hampir satu halaman penuh pada tiap barisnya. Dan pada akhir kalimatnya, lagi-lagi ia menemukan hal yang sama. Pernyataan yang sangat menganggu akal sehatnya.

**'Tuhan, aku mohon ambillah jiwaku. Jika hanya itu caranya agar aku bisa menyampaikan perasaan ini'.**

Wajah pria itu semakin tak bisa tergambarkan rasa perihnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat sakit. Jantungnya bagai diremas. Tubuhnya bagai tertikam dengan kasar. Ia seolah melemah. Bodohnya, hanya karena membaca kalimat-kalimat tadi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, hah!?" bentak Kakashi seorang diri. Memaki. Mencaci benda mati yang ada di tangannya. Buku tua yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau malah menyakitiku seperti ini?! Kau –kau dendam padaku!?" nada suaranya meninggi. Hening. Percuma. Percuma memaki tanpa sebab dan tanpa alasan seperti itu. Mungkin tepatnya adalah bukan tanpa alasan –melainkan tanpa lawan bicara yang jelas.

Sudah cukup ia terus-terusan berteriak seorang diri seperti itu. Sudah cukup.

Dan jika ke depannya masih akan terus ia lakukan, niscaya hal itu akan menjadi semacam hobi. Dan barangkali saja ia bisa segera masuk rumah sakit jiwa karenanya.

Ini cukup berat. Ini adalah masalah berat baginya.

"Argh!" pekiknya lagi. Tampak frustasi. Dibantingnya buku itu ke lantai –ke sembarang arah. Terlempar dengan sempurna. Menghempaskan diri tanpa ampun.

Sang pria hanya bisa menatap. Ia hanya merasa bahwa –ia bisa gila.

Ia hampir gila.

.

.

.

"Maaf lama menunggu" ucapnya tatkala sudah kembali lagi ke kediaman sang gadis. Ruangan kecil yang nyaman di lantai empat. Dimana bisa melihat pemandangan dari jauh kota Konoha.

Anko Mitarashi tersenyum. Akhirnya, ia bahagia bisa melihat kekasihnya kembali. Setelah sedari tadi ditinggalkan untuk sejenak.

Kakashi tampak membawa sebuah bento. Makanan instan yang tadi ia beli di sebuah tempat. Kenapa disebut instan? Karena ia tinggal membelinya –kemudian memakannya. Tanpa harus repot memasaknya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Anko khawatir karena melihat si pria tampak aneh.

Wajah lelahnya tampak sedikit pucat. Seolah baru saja merasakan frustasi yang mendalam. Dan Mitarashi tampak peduli pada hal itu. Tidak –ia sangat peduli.

"Aku baik-baik saja" tepisnya sembari tersenyum. Kakashi kemudian duduk pada kursi yang ada di sana. Digenggamnya pelan tangan sang gadis.

Telapak tangan miliknya terasa dingin –karena sedari tadi berpaparan dengan pendingin ruangan yang suhunya rendah minta ampun. Selain ini, cuaca kota Konoha pun sedang sejuk. Penuh desiran angin yang juga sama dinginnya bagai AC-AC tak berperasaan itu.

Sang gadis mengisyaratkan dengan wajahnya –agar Kakashi segera memakan makanannya, yang tadi ia bawa untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun pria itu menolak. Terbukti dengan kebisuannya, tak bergeming dari posisi duduknya yang ia rasa sudah begitu nyaman.

"Anko…." desisnya. Matanya tak berhenti menatap. Seorang gadis bersurai ungu gelap terurai tampak memperhatikannya dengan intens. Deru nafasnya terdengar cukup lemah.

"Kapan kau akan sadar….?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Sang gadis kini tidak menjawab. Dan yang terlihat dari mata hitam Kakashi hanyalah seorang Anko yang terbaring tak berdaya dalam balutan seragam pasien rumah sakit. Berbaring kaku dengan mata terpejam. Alat bantu pernafasan melekat di bagian hidung dan wajahnya. Menyisakan rasa prihatin bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku, Anko" Kakashi kembali mengajak Anko bicara.

Tak ada jawaban. Masih sama seperti pertama tadi.

"Anko –" ucap Hatake sedikit tercekat.

"Aku mohon, sadarlah…. Sudah empat bulan kau diam seperti ini" pintanya dalam suara yang makin melemah.

"Aku mohon…"

Jeda. Hatake memanfaatkannya dengan bernafas secara perlahan. Membiarkan udara bebas masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya dan terus menyambung hidupnya.

"Kau membuatku frustasi jika terus tak sadarkan diri seperti ini, Anko….." lanjutnya getir.

Ia bahkan merasa hampir tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini.

Jika saja ia kehilangan rasa tenangnya di sini –di rumah sakit ini, mungkin ia akan terlihat sama gilanya seperti saat sedang sendirian di dalam apartemennya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Masih ingat? Ia tadi membanting sebuah buku. Saat berada di kediamannya sendiri.

Dan itu sudah cukup sering terjadi. Setidaknya dalam dua minggu belakangan –saat ia merasa harapannya hampir habis.

Kakashi kini makin tenggelam dalam kesepiannya. Sunyi, hanya bunyi perangkat rumah sakit yang terus memantau kestabilan jantung Anko Mitarashi yang terdengar. Berdetak datar –dan pelan.

Anko Mitarashi tengah koma. Sejak empat bulan yang lalu.

Dan itu terjadi bahkan sebelum gadis itu sempat menyatakan perasaannya.

Kakashi Hatake baru mengetahui semuanya setelah membaca isi buku harian gadis itu –sejak empat bulan ke belakang.

Bodoh. Ternyata perasaan mereka sama. Mungkin saja kekurangannya adalah –Kakashi tidak terlalu peduli pada yang namanya cinta. Dan ia selama ini membiarkan Mitarashi menyimpan rapat perasaan indah terhadap dirinya itu.

.

.

.

**"Harapan itu akan selalu ada. Jangan pernah berhenti melakukannya, Kakashi…."**

Kakashi tiba-tiba terbangun. Tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia sedari tadi tengah terlelap tanpa berbaring. Masih menyandarkan diri pada kursi tempat ia duduk –di samping ranjang rumah sakit di mana tubuh Anko sedang berada.

Entah kenapa, tadi ia merasa bermimpi. Semacam sebuah flashback. Ia ingat, dahulu Anko pernah berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Meskipun ia tidak begitu paham pada saat itu, namun ia ingat dengan jelas –menyimpannya rapat di dalam benaknya.

"Harapan?" desisnya putus asa. Masih jelas di penglihatannya gadisnya tengah tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah tampilan yang sama –selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Kekakuan tubuh Mitarashi yang membuat batinnya tercekik dan begitu sakit saat melihat sosok yang dicintainya itu terbaring tanpa bergerak. Bernafas tanpa berbicara.

Harapan, ya? Apa itu patut untuk diperjuangkan?

Apa aku –pantas untuk memilikinya, Anko? ucap batinnya lemah.

"Selamat ulang tahun sekali lagi, Kakashi…" bisik sosok transparan yang juga ada di ruangan itu. Aura wajah dan tubuh yang sama persis dengan gadis yang berada di atas tempat tidur.

Itu Anko Mitarashi. Dan suara lembutnya samasekali tidak bisa didengar oleh Hatake. Begitupun dengan ucapan-ucapan gadis itu sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Wajahnya tampak suram. Ditatapnya lekat kedua mata cokelat yang tengah tertutup rapat itu. Diperhatikannya tanpa henti –seolah hanya hal itu yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dalam ketidakputusasaannya menatap –ia melihat sebuah hal yang ajaib.

Perlahan, kedua mata gadis itu bergerak –mencoba membuka dengan lemah. Sesuai dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya yang juga berkedut, memancarkan aktifitas baru.

Bola mata hitam Kakashi melebar. Ia hanya merasa –sepertinya Anko akan sadar.

Dan benar saja, kala kedua mata indah itu terbuka sepenuhnya dengan sangat perlahan, Hatake merasakan detak jantungnya terpompa kuat dengan paksa.

Ia sudah akan berniat berlari keluar ruangan serta memanggil suster –setelah dengan jelas ia dengar sebuah ucapan lemah dari mulut sang gadis.

"Ka….kashi?"

Anko kembali sadar. Dan hari itu –masih dalam tanggal 15 september.

.

.

.

E N D

A/N:

Ah, apakah ini fic ganjil?

Bahasanya aneh ya?

Oya, yang di awal-awal tadi, itu bukan SMS. Melainkan semacam pesan pengingat –alarm tepat ketika ultah Kakashi. Dari Anko, of course. Hape yang dipegang Kakashi-san itu milik Anko.

Uhm, terus…Yang dicetak tebal itu kata-katanya Anko-san.

Aah…. Saya merasa fic ini kurang bagus. Gomen, ya? T_T

Special fic buat ultah Kakashi –meski udah SANGAT TELAT.

Arigatou jika sudi membaca. Review?


End file.
